The field of the invention pertains to parlor games of hand-eye coordination and skill, in particular, to games comprising the balancing of objects, one atop the other such as odd shaped blocks.
The balancing of blocks, most commonly wooden blocks and cards, most commonly playing cards, is known from antiquity. Although such a balancing of blocks or cards to form a construct can be accomplished easily with uniform blocks or uniform playing cards, more challenging are non-uniformly shaped blocks or non-uniform playing cards.
An example of a balancing skill game with non-uniformly shaped wooden blocks is BLOCKHEAD!, recently put on the market by Pressman Toy Corporation of New York, N.Y. BLOCKHEAD! consists of twenty wooden blocks of substantially identical wood and painted in bright colors. Many of the blocks are identical pairs and the blocks are of generally simple shapes with characteristics obvious to the eye.